Surprise
by nweeks3
Summary: In the fifth incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 4, The Bellas plan a surprise party for Chloe's 30th birthday. This will be another one-shot


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Remember when I said Chloe & Emily were the only two left to have 30th birthdays in my stories? Well, since I don't have a story taking place during the time of Chloe's 30th birthday, I decided to make her party a one-shot.**

This story takes place a few months after the events of We've Waited Long Enough.

At 7am on the morning of June 7th, Chloe was in the kitchen having a bowl of cereal when Beca came downstairs.

"Morning, Beca." Chloe said.

"Happy Birthday, Chloe." Beca said giving her a hug.

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to the best birthday ever." Chloe said.

"Well, I can assure you it will be." Beca said.

About an hour later, the doorbell rang and Beca went to answer it.

"Aubrey, glad you made it." Beca said letting Aubrey in.

"I hope I'm not too early." Aubrey said.

"Not at all. Anyway, you know what to do, right." Beca said.

"Yep. Keep Chloe out of the apartment for 6 hours while you and the other Bellas get ready for...you know." Aubrey recapped.

"Right." Beca said as she lead Aubrey to the kitchen where Chloe was sitting down reading the newspaper.

"Hey, Chloe. What do you say we do something fun for your birthday today." Aubrey suggested.

"Okay. Got any ideas in mind?" Chloe asked.

"Yep. Come on, let's go." Aubrey said as the two exited the apartment.

After they left, Beca called the other Bellas and told them to hurry on over to the apartment.

Just then, Amy came downstairs for the day. "Does she know?" She asked.

"Nope. And thank goodness too; that would've ruined the surprise." Beca said.

"I know, right? How can I help get the place ready?" Amy asked.

"How about helping me blow up some balloons." Beca suggested as the two proceeded to do so.

Over the next three hours, all the other Bellas arrived at the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aubrey & Chloe were sitting down at a coffee shop

"Thanks for buying me coffee today, Aubrey." Chloe said.

"Hey, your birthday, my treat. I guess it helps that I memorized your coffee order." Aubrey reminded her.

"Yeah. So how are Chad & Finn doing today?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, they're doing alright. Chad told me before I rushed out the door this morning that he plans to take Finn to the park." Aubrey said.

"Well, I don't see why not. I remember you guys saying how much Finn loves it there." Chloe said.

"Yeah, he does. Thankfully we both had today off from work otherwise I would've had to bring Finn along with me." Aubrey said.

"I would've been okay with it." Chloe said.

"So, after we have our coffee is there any place in particular you want to check out?" Aubrey asked.

"How about we take a walk along the East River." Chloe suggested.

"Good idea. On a day like this, a good breeze from the river would be perfect." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, it's not too cold, it's not raining. It'll definitely work." Chloe added.

A few minutes later, Aubrey & Chloe finished their coffees and started to make their way towards the East River.

* * *

About an hour later, Aubrey & Chloe were walking along the East River.

"Isn't the view nice?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, it is." Chloe said.

"I remember this one time before Finn was born, Chad & I came to this spot just to watch the sunset." Aubrey said.

"Do you remember how long ago it was?" Chloe asked.

"It was about a few weeks after we moved to Paramus." Aubrey said.

"Well, if it's really that beautiful I ought to bring Beca & Amy down here sometime." Chloe said.

"Definitely." Aubrey agreed.

At that point, the two sat down at a bench and looked out at the river.

"One of these days when he's ready, you should take Finn out on his first boat ride. I hope he doesn't get seasick." Chloe suggested.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he'd enjoy it. Imagine all the places we'd go to when the time comes." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. There's so much out there to see." Chloe said as Aubrey received a text from Beca. It read "We're all set. You can bring her back now."

She replied "Okay, we're on our way over."

"Come on, let's head back to the apartment." Aubrey said as the two got up and started making their way back.

"All set with what?" Chloe asked noticing the text.

"You'll see." Aubrey said not giving away the surprise.

* * *

It has now been 6 hours since Aubrey took Chloe out from the apartment and they have now returned.

When Chloe opened the door, the lights were off. When she turned them on everyone inside jumped out yelling "SURPRISE!"

"OMG! What is all this?" Chloe asked still surprised.

"We wanted to surprise you for your 30th birthday." Aubrey said.

"So while you & Aubrey were out, we spent the day decorating the apartment to help make your 30th birthday a very special one." Beca explained.

"You guys are the best!" Chloe said with excitement.

"All right, what do you say we get to the cake!" Beca suggested.

Beca brought the cake out and lit the candles before the Bellas sang "Happy Birthday" to Chloe. Afterwards, Chloe blew out the candles in one blow.

"This is definitely my best birthday ever!" Chloe said.

THE END!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, now the only Bella left to write a 30th birthday chapter for is Emily. Of course, her's isn't set until 2026, so that won't be for a while.**


End file.
